Inuyasha vs Vash and Kenshin Himura
by DamnDemon Dog
Summary: Ok this is ma first fanfic so review. Inuyasha to prove a point enters the world strongest compition where he fights some of the strongest fighters in the present. P.s. i dont spell good and review


Inuyasha Vs Kenshin Himura Vs Vash the Stampede

Chapter 1 Worlds Greatest

Inuyasha has finally defeated Naraku and is now calling him self the greatest warrior in the world.

Inuyasha you know that just because you beat Naraku doesn't mean that you're the greatest in the world you might just find someone better than you, said Kagome.

She has a point I mean you just got out of Naraku's Castle with your life, Miroku stated

If there is someone who thinks there better than me I'm calling them out for a battle and since I have the all confidence in myself I'm going to enter that tournament in your world and show you, said Inuyasha.

OK you're going to enter a tournament in my world you're on. But I have to warn you some of the people in my world are pretty strong. Especially Vash and Kenshin, said Kagome dreamingly.

I'll take them down no problem, said Inuyasha cockily

(AN: that is a word look it up)

Later That Day

Ok let's just get on with this I'm ready to win, Inuyasha taunted.

Alright let me tell you the rules before had.

You can't kill any one only in the finals all weapons are allowed, and if you leave the ring in a match for any reason at all for more then ten seconds it's an automatic forfeit, Kagome stated.

Ok let's go, Inuyasha said

Oh one more thing when I come back you guys can just call me champ, Inuyasha said cockily.

Bye see you in a week guys, Inuyasha and Kagome said together.

What are we supposed to do for a whole week, Miroku said to Sango.

Well we can go to the mountains Miroku, Sango said seductively. (AN: that is another story). Shippo can go with you right Kagome, said Sango.

Of course Shippo can come, said Kagome. Feh why does he have to come, said Inuyasha.

Chapter 2 Its fight time……… almost

Good finally were her I'm ready to tear the competition apart, said Inuyasha.

Well first you have to register, said Kagome.

OK let' go. Said Inuyasha confidently

But first we have to go home and drop off Shippo, Kagome said

Him mom, said Kagome.

Hi, said Inuyasha and Shippo politely of course.

Well hello you two how are you, said Kagome's mom

Ok, said both of them.

Mom we're not here to talk were here to drop off Shippo and then go to register Inuyasha in the world's strongest tournament, said Kagome.

Ok so I'll see you guys later, said Kagome's mom.

Bye, said Shippo

OK time to resister Inuyasha, said Kagome

Let's go, said Inuyasha

Later that day at the registration office

(AN: im not doing said thing any more so just figure out who is saying what and please comment.)

Inuyasha walked in and he saw the belt for the world champion his eyes lit up with pride and he imagined the honor he would receive. After signing up he looked around. He saw the competition and he knew that it would be an easy win for him but then he felt a power surge from two people.

Kagome who are they the look strong.

Kagome looked back and mumbled, Kenshin,… Vash.

Ever one line up for the pre preliminary preliminaries, the announcer shouted.

Ok I think ill talk to them later to find out why they are so strong, come on Kagome.

Chapter 3 The Preliminaries

Inu: OK well we are here so where is the announcer?

Kag: There he is.

Announcer: Today there are 40 of you tomorrow there will be only 8 of you.

Inu: How is that!

Announcer: The preliminaries are simple it is a race there are 10 paths and 4 people will be placed in a path. The paths are filled with monsters and demons as well as some very strong officials. The first 8 to pass the finish line will advance. So rest up.

Inu And Kag: WOW!

Announcer: One more thing while in the paths you can also eliminate the other fighters.

Kenshin: This sounds like it will be an all out brawl this year.

Vash: It sure does it looks like we might have a little challenge this year but I'm looking forward to seeing you in the finals Kenshin.

Unknown: Well I think that I might just have something to say about that.

Inu: Sessoumaru what are you doing here.

Sess: I'm here to win what else.

Shippo: No Inuyasha is going to win.

Kenshin and Vash: Ha that's a laugh Inuyasha and Sessoumaru aren't even going to make it out of the preliminaries. (They Have Name Tags)

Kag: Ok calm down All Of You! Save your energy for tomorrow.

They all dispersed and headed for there rooms. Inuyasha pondered the challenge and the people he was put to fight against. And then he realized the he might not be a champion yet but he has defeated all his foes.

Kag: Inuyasha will you came to bed now or do I have to drag you in.

Inu: Kagome I don't need to sleep. I'm trying to concentrate you wench!

Kag: Oh! So that's how you feel. SIT BOY!

Inuyasha had ploughed into the ground and had suffered a small K.O.

Chapter 4 Run, Run, Chop

Kag: Good morning Inuyasha

Inu: Yawn… Good morning Kagome.

Kagome: Are you ready for the preliminaries

Inu: I think so I just hope I'm in the same track as Vash and Kenshin

Kag: Why so I can see there weapons and how they fight that way it will be easier to figure out a strategy to fight them.

Kag: So what is your strategy for the race.

Inu: Simple Run, Run, Chop.

Announcer: Ok every one line up

Inu: I hope I get to take down those so called champs

Kag: Good luck

Announcer: There is one path now but it will divide. ON MY MARK, READY SET…….GO!

Inu: Feh this should be easy

Inuyasha quickly jumped on top of the trees swiftly moving from tree to tree like a monkey. He spotted Vash and made a move.

Inu: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

Vash: you'll have to learn to be faster and quieter than that if you want to catch me.

Inu: I had him on target how could I miss. Oh no the race.

He quickly got back up and sprinted across the trees.

Announcer: FIRST, Kenshin Himura, Second, Vash the stamped, Third Sessomaru and he continued Seventh Saku.

Kag: Where is Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Where am I?

Inu: I got it WIND SCAR!

The trees cleared a path and all the others were either killed or K.O.ed. Inuyasha looked around and stared at the finish line.

Inu: Ok then that worked well.

Announcer: Last Inuyasha!

Kag: Yeah you qualified.

Inuyasha: Last!

Kag: At least you made it.

Inu: I came last! Vein popping out of his head

Vash and Kenshin: Well you qualified you placed more than we expected.

Kenshin: And tomorrow you will lose to Saku

Inu: Don't mock me

Saku: You will lose so enjoy you first and last night here

Saku was built like an OX he was about 6 foot 9" he had muscles bigger than Inuyasha's head and he had a sword the size of Inuyasha's. He wore armor with the dragon symbol on it and he looked very strong and intimidating.

Inu: Ok this might be harder than I thought.


End file.
